Anthony J. Iverson
|death_date = |death_place = |constituency = |party = (1942 - 1950) (1950 - ) |rhouse = |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |children = |residence = |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |languages_spoken = |allegiance = Melanesia |branch = |rank = |unit = |battles = }} Anthony Jay Iverson (born September 1, 1921) was a Melanesian , and who served as a member of the Provisional Convention of Melanesia and was first elected first in the Melanesian Provisional election, 1958. Iverson was a graduate of the , although he temporarily suspended his studies at the university to serve in the during the . Iverson was deployed into the in 1942 during the and became fond of the land, eventually returning in 1950 after completing his education at Oregon. Iverson owned and cultivated large areas of land along in the , which at the time was governed by the . Among Iverson was hundreds of thousands of , who ventured into the dense New Guinean rain forests to search for gold, and fertile land to settle. Along with the farmland, he began developing housing projects in based around the track housing of . Early life and career Iverson was born on September 1st, 1921 at the in . His mother, Elisa Iverson, born in was of decent. His father was Robert Iverson, born in and was descendants of immigrants in the 1850's. Anthony's parents met in the city of where his father had opened a bookstore but was greatly unsuccessful. Anthony described his parents as the perfect examples of , and when he contacted them during the sixties to move to Melanesia that they were caught in the . Undergoing traditional schooling in Seattle, he became an experienced swimmer and was fond of his schools library. He became interested in the arts, when visiting the in San Francisco with his longtime high school sweetheart. Iverson considered his relationship with Amanda Johnson, a classroom colleague at his high school in Seattle as the most eyeopening experience of his youth. Much like his parents, Mrs. Johnson was occupied with the arts and the exploration of science, expressing tendencies with the ongoing liberal movement on the . He frequently discussed politics, religion and ethics with her and described himself as slowly creeping into the left spectrum whenever in her presence.While living in a state of in the majority of his life, his mother and father generally allowed for Anthony to adventure with the more wealthy Johnson family. His parents saw his absence as a relief and an opportunity for him to marry into a wealthy family. Within interviews, Anthony described his living status was complicated from ages 16 to 18, and that he was able to evade the worst of the . In 1936, at the age 15, Iverson claimed he had become a strong supporter of and his programs once his father became employed at the . Graduating from high school at 16, Iverson left Seattle to attend the at . Iverson claimed he only went to the school to be with Mrs. Johnson, but was reluctant and wished to go to the and pursue a career in San Francisco. Iverson majored in and in hopes of going to and becoming the for . With only a semester left to complete his undergraduate studies, he was after the attacks on . Following his deployment, his relationship with Mrs. Johnson sequentially ended due to distance. Category:Melanesia